mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Developers
= Current Developers and designers = Clickstan Stan Tatarnykov, better known as Clickstan, is the developer of mope.io. He lives in Toronto, Canada and has Ukrainian origins. He has a twitter account. Not much is known about him. Trivia * On the mope.io subreddit, his flair image is a black version of the Dragon. * He was the only developer until October 29th, when Pike joined as a designer. * He made a game called "Floppy Worm" and played Runescape. King Of Agario King Of Agario, commonly referred to as "KOA", is the CO developer of mope.io. Like Pike, he has a YouTube channel and uploads teasers of upcoming animals. Trivia * He no longer uses Reddit, however, he does view the mope.io subreddit often for community-suggested ideas and art. * His flair on the subreddit used to be another version of the Black Dragon. * He also is the owner of MopeX, a mod pack on the chrome web store for Mope.io. * In the about description of the YouTube channel Mopeio Official, it says "Shahbaz aka 'King of Agario'" Shaun Goodwin Shaun Goodwin is one of the current official Mope.io designers. During November of 2018, Shaun was hired by Stan as a trial designer for mope.io. He was promoted to a official Mope.io designer sometime around late-December of 2018/early-January of 2019. He created/edited a majority of the desert animals and was the first to create an animated animal other than the Phoenix in Mope.io. (Fennec Fox) Shaun has a Reddit, YouTube, and Fandom account. Trivia * Shaun created two graphics known as the rock and hill textures for mope.io two years prior to being an official Mope.io designer. You can find Shaun credited in the updates under the update titled "Update(Jan 13) Dragon fire!" from 2017. * He created over half of the current rare animals as of 10/2/19. * Shaun has worked with Luca Anker, Sam.ple, and the Titans of Art, making him the first designer to officially work alongside other mope.io designers/artists. * Shaun created the most variants for a single animal. This animal is the lion which has three main variants; the lion, lioness, and lion cub. Each one having neutral, white, and black variants. The lion, having a black-maned variant, which makes a total of 10 different animal variants on a single animal. * KOA claimed Shaun is the "King of Titans", which is in reference to the Titans of Art. The Titans of Art were the group of trial designers chosen by Stan. One of the trial designers happened to be Luca, one of the new designers. * Shaun Goodwin is the creator and owner of the official mope.io Discord server. Luca Anker Luca Anker (many people know him as Physeter), is the full-time mope.io designer and he works along with Shaun. He was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 and was considered as a official designer around late-July/early-August of 2019. He designed most of the shop animals and the markhor. Trivia * He is Brazilian and 13 years old as of April 6, 2019 * Along with Shelby and Syed, he is considered one of what KOA calls "The Titans of Art", which are the trial designers chosen by Stan in the designer application of 2019. '''KOA mentions them in the description of the '''Golden Age Teaser * Luca is called "L(S)uca" in the description of the Golden Age Teaser as a joke because oddly enough, all current members of the Mope.io Team have names starting with the letter "S". * He was also one well-known subreddit artist, and got hired nearly 1 year later he joined the subreddit. * He also made the knight dragon and he was inspired by Shirley, and Advisory. Syed Galib Syed Galib '''is one of the mope.io helpers. He was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 along with '''Luca Anker and Shelby. He created some of the Golden Age animals and the donkey rares. Trivia * Syed is now a snail (who knows why...) * his username in-game is "I'm Syed :l", which is commonly stolen by imposters! * He is 17 years old as of December 4, 2019 * You can find him by chance in New York, and Miami servers. * He a DonOfMope.... And a snail... * Comes every time as a moderator on KOA's youtube livestreams/premieres Vix Star Vix Star '''was hired as a trial designer in October of 2019 along with '''Lapis Lazuli. The mope.io team promoted him to official designer along with Lapis Lazuli on November 15th. This batch of the new trial designers ruined the 'S' chain of developers' names (lol). Trivia * Work in progress Advisory Separability Advisory Separability was hired as a trial designer in November of 2019. On November 15th, the mope.io team decided he would be a mope.io helper. (He is also known as Advisory, Allivisory, or Daniel Per KOA) Trivia * Because of his inability to get Skype he was not chosen but later on he was able to get Skype to join the Trial Designers. * He was introduced to the developers by Luca Anker, and later on the designers decided to accept him. * He is the first Mope team member with a name that starts with the letter 'A' * His Signature Animal is the Alligator which gives the name Allivisory. pl:Deweloperzy = Former Developers and designers = Pike Pike was the first designer of mope.io and he has made all of the original animals' skins and flairs. He isn't a current designer, however. Pike has a Twitter account and a YouTube account. He used to be one of the official mope.io subreddit moderators until he resigned. However, he is an editor of this wiki: PikeYT Trivia * Pike was the first official mope.io designer. He was the second person to take part in developing mope.io after Clickstan * Pike is French and is 18 years old. * His image flair is black kraken on the mope.io subreddit. On 10/12/2017, he resigned. TheGiantSlug TheGiantSlug was one of the mope.io designers for nearly 2 months. He is American and is 15 years old. He has a YouTube channel where he posts art challenges: YouTube Channel Along with Pike, he resigned from mope designing. TheGiantSlug stated he left because "KOA is an awful person to work with", and he has designing jobs elsewhere. SirNathan SirNathan was the third designer for Mope.io. He was hired by Stan for a week before getting fired because he refused to work under KOA's instructions. Trivia * He was one of the well-known subreddit artists. His work has been featured by many MopeTubers. * He was one of the few designers featured in TB mods, the once leading mope.io mod. Sam.ple Stan hired Sam.ple During Feb 2018. He created the Phoenix. Sam.ple's former names were Err0r and DaRealPhoneix (- Real) Sam.ple modernized the bird style for mope.io. Sam.ple resigned from designer status due to his studies but returned 8 months later. Trivia * Sam.ple announced his resignation in the mope.io subreddit on 01/06/2019. He resigned due to having little time for mope.io work, instead, to pursue his university studies. * Sam.ple still helps the Mope.io Team with designs whenever he has time. * Sam.ple is the first designer to return after resigning from their official rank as mope.io designer. Shelby Minniti Shelby '''was hired as a trial designer in June of 2019 along with '''Luca Anker '''and '''Syed Galib, but after Luca Anker was chosen as official designer she resigned. She made some of the Golden '''animals and the Demonfish. Trivia * Work in progress Lapis Lazuli '''Lapis Lazuli (Some people know him as Pidge Pedalo Pablo '''or '''AnnoyingPigeonDog) was hired as a trial designer in October of 2019 along with Vix Star. He was promoted to official designer along with Vix Star on November 15th. He was removed from the team on December 18th. Trivia * He is 13 years old. * Before he was hired as a trial designer, he created the Green and Blue pterodactyls, Rainbow Toucan, and the Black and Woolly Rhinos (He worked with Shirley on the rhinos). * His Signature Animal is the Pigeon/Dove and the Lapis Lazuli Dragon. * He was also one well-known subreddit artist, and got hired nearly 1 year later he joined the subreddit. * He is a mix of Chinese and Polish. * You can find him mostly on New York, Chicago or Frankfurt servers. Category:Mope.io